Drivers may have mobile devices, such as mobile phones, while driving in their vehicles. Texting while driving is distracting and can be dangerous. Sometimes just receiving a text message while driving can be distracting even if the driver does not actually read the message. Accordingly, there is a need to advise potential senders of text messages if the recipient is driving so that the sender is advised not to send a message at that time.